


life on jaepil

by day6dump11



Series: life on day6 [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life, pre-debut day6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day6dump11/pseuds/day6dump11
Summary: random drabbles of jaepil1. the first meeting2. an annoying friend3. a jaepil kinda morning4. You're My Favourite (Part 1)5. You're My Favourite (Part 2)6. X
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: life on day6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832590
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	1. the first meeting

~ year 2013

wonpil was starstruck when he first met jae. he has always been a fan since watching his kpop star days, and then he was elated to hear that the one and only park jaehyung was going to be signed with jyp. however, wonpil never expected jae to be the next confirmed member of their group. 5live already had 2 guitarists; they didn't need another one. so when it was time for the first meeting, he knew how awkward it was going to be. the room was silent and filled with tension, knowing that there would be some competition over the group's positions.

"hi everyone, im park jaehyung," jae bowed towards the four of them, wearing his usual thick black frames, a plaid collared shirt, ripped jeans, with an acoustic guitar slung on his back.

wonpil's reaction was definitely of awe at how tall and handsome jae was. that this human being was definitely meant to be a celebrity. he had the looks and the talent. even after everyone had made their introductions, wonpil didn't have the courage to start small talk with jae. he really wanted to get to know him better but wonpil has never been good at first impressions. he's introverted self was too shy and nervous, and it didn't help with the fact that jae was someone he idolises as well. wonpil silently observed from the sidelines, sat in front of his synthesizer. jae was getting along really with the others. he seemed very friendly and down-to-earth. despite his poor korean skills, you could tell that he was trying his best to carry a conversation. and now jae was laughing along with younghyun over a joke which wonpil couldn't catch. the two had been conversing in english for the past 10 minutes. wonpil also noticed how jae's expression immediately lit up when he realised that he has someone to talk to in english. and for the first time ever, wonpil really wanted to be fluent at english.

* * *

"hi, you're kim wonpil right? i'm jae" jae approached him and stood in front of his synths with his right hand extended forward.

"what? oh, uhm... hi..." it took wonpil a few seconds to register jae's words before shaking his hand in return. wonpil figured that jae must have has made his round with the others and wonpil was the last person on his list.

"sooo... you're in-charge of the synths?" jae questioned while scratching the back of his head, obviously struggling to start a conversation.

"yes i am in-charge of the synths," wonpil answered in full formality, shifting awkwardly in his seat. wonpil mentally slaps himself, "ok relax wonpil, relax."

"uhm, i play the guitar."

"yea, i know," wonpil answered, a little too quickly.

jae was taken aback, clearly didn't know how he should respond to wonpil's brief replies. there were a few seconds of silence and wonpil curses internally to himself for being the socially awkward self he was. before wonpil could think of a better reply, someone else interrupted their conversation.

"hey jae! how about we perform a song for you to get a better feel of our music?" sungjin asked from his position, where he was seated on top of a cajon.

wonpil thanked the lord, and sungjin, for saving him from further embarrassment.

"okay, sounds good," jae replied casually as he walked away from wonpil.

* * *

"kim wonpil!"

wonpil was busy packing his equipment since they were done for the day when he heard someone calling his name. he turned around to see jae approaching him, and started getting anxious all over again.

"that was a really good performance! and your voice is reallyyyyy gooddd. i've only seen it once but i can tell you guys really worked hard on it. i hope we can get along well from now on wonpil-shi." jae complimented him with his limited korean vocabulary, but you could still feel his sincerity through his words.

wonpil was overwhelmed and couldn't help but smile in response. wonpil didn't realise that that was the first time he was finally able to smile since the two had met. and that surprised jae since he looked so different compared to how intimidating he was at first.

wonpil met jae's widened eyes and replied, "thank you jaehyung-shi."

"oh, you can just call me hyung," jae returned with a warm smile. 

"okay. thank you, jaehyung hyung," wonpil grinned even wider, glad that they were finally able to break the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought of this as i remembered wonpil confessing that he was a fan of jae even before their first meeting. i just think it's really cute how fate brought them together and that is how i imagine their first interactions would be. 
> 
> thanks for reading and feel free to leave comments~ ^^


	2. an annoying friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and once again, for the umpteenth time, their practice had been disrupted by jae's and younghyun's childish ongoing feud; resulting in jae storming out of their practice room and a very concerned wonpil.

~ year 2014

it's been a year since 5live started dorming and training together. there were many changes to the group which were bound to happen with the addition of jaehyung who was in-charge of the guitar and rapping. the members also fought often but they'd never last; normally ending up with at least one of them crying. well, that is normally the case until the ongoing war between the two english-speaking members of the group was lasting longer than expected. they were too similar in every aspect; from their backgrounds, personality, and even in their skillset. jae however, ended up replacing younghyun's position as the lead guitarist, forcing the other to pick up the bass. the two roommates who got along extremely well at first ended up being rivals in the end. wonpil who witnessed it all couldn't help but feel awful to watch their friendship fall apart. 

"ya! brian! you're half a beat too slow again!" jae shouted, forcing the band to stop practice once again.

"well maybe if we didn't stop after every 5 minutes, i can finally get my parts right?" younghyun retaliated sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"then you should've just practised on your own and not trouble the whole band briannn. you're wasting our time!" jae was now speaking in english, which wonpil took as a sign of jae getting ready to fight.

"yo it's not my fucking fault for having my position for being stolen and then forced to learn a new fucking instrument!" younghyun was fuming at this point, tired of being accused constantly by jae.

wonpil couldn't understand the language but he knew things would go really bad if they were to continue.

"hyungs, please stop-" wonpil got cut-off.

"wtf did you just say? are you blaming ME now for YOUR lack of skills??" jaehyung's face was literally red with anger. he threateningly strode towards younghyun, wanting to start a fist fight.

"lets see whose skills are lacking bro. come at me man!" younghyun retorted while pulling up his sleeves.

sungjin who was closest to jae grabbed jae's shoulders while junhyeok held onto younghyun's arm. wonpil stood between them trying to prevent a fight from happening.

"ya! that's enough you guys! we don't have much time till our evaluation. fighting's not gonna help any of us. quit it! please!" sungjin who was the chosen leader of the band raised his voice.

"jae was the one who fucking started this mess," younghyun murmured.

"oh fuck you!" jae curses in english. 

"i said stop! i don't wanna know who fucking starts what! we'll take 30 and i want everybody to be back all sound and prepared. you hear me??" sungjin uses his authority once again to gain control the situation.

"ugh jesus christ..." jae rolls his eyes and stormed out of the room. wonpil frowns as his gaze follows jae walking out of the room. 

"he's so fucking childish." younghyun who was still pissed huffs out loud in annoyance and closed his eyes to recollect his thoughts.

junhyeok who has always sided younghyun stayed by younghyun's side to calm him down; to which wonpil thinks junhyeok is really good at. but wonpil didn't want to take sides and he didn't like how they made jae the villain of this situation. he was still standing in the middle of the room and glanced at sungjin, who is now back to practising the cajon on his own. it amazes wonpil at how unaffected sungjin seems especially after having to raise his voice. wonpil then sighs to himself, tired of facing this situation over and over again. for weeks now, jae and younghyun would disrupt their sessions with their petty arguments, and wonpil felt helpless in not being able to do anything in such situations.

wonpil did try though. at first he approached sungjin for advice on how to stop the two from their constant bickering. "they'll get over it soon like all of the other fights we had, don't worry wonpil," was what sungjin told him. wonpil thought so too at first, but knew now that this wasn't like the usual.

he also consulted junhyeok back when they were in their dorm alone. "honestly, brian hyung is the victim here. he had his position taken and now jae's harassing him for being bad at playing an instrument he is unfamiliar with," junhyeok answered with a clear bias. wonpil was dissatisfied with his reply. jae's not the bad person they're portraying him to be, and he felt that that there was much more to the story.

after much thinking, wonpil finally decided to look for jae himself. he didn't know what exactly he would do, but for now he wants jae to know that there is someone by his side too. wonpil ran out of the room and searched through the corridors, while peaking into the other rooms. he suddenly brakes and mentally slaps himself, realising that he could've just phoned him up. after a few rings, jae picks up the call.

"hello? hyung. where are you?" wonpil was being careful, speaking in the smallest voice he could project.

"what? why? i still have another 20 minutes," jae's voice sounded harsh but wonpil didn't mind.

"no, that's not it. i just want to find you hyung."

"i have nothing to say to you," jae was clearly annoyed. 

"that's okay, i'll just be next to you then."

there was a few seconds of silence before wonpil hears a sigh.

"rooftop." it was barely a whisper but wonpil heard it loud and clear before jae hung up the call.

* * *

the sky was dark but there were barely any stars to gaze upon in the city. instead, it was cloudy and gloomy, just like the poor man wonpil spotted, seated on a wooden bench of the rooftop. jae's back was slouched and skinny which made him looked really pitiful in wonpil's eyes. without muttering a word, wonpil quietly took a sit next to jae to make his presence known. they both then stayed in that position, feeling the wind blow against their faces as the traffic noises filled the silence between them; until jae breaks it first.

"i think everyone hates me wonpil. i probably have some anger management problems huh..." to which wonpil looks at jae in bewilderment due to the sudden comment. but he soon after starts bursting out with laughter; the squeaky kind of laughter he usually lets out when he's easily amused. jae blinks in confusion.

"ya... im so distressed right now and you're finding this funny?" jae complained, throwing a judgemental look towards the younger one.

"no... pfft.. but hyung.. pfft HAHAHA" wonpil continued cackling, holding his stomach as if in pain. while jae just quietly stares at him, pretty much used to his weird antics by now.

"ahh.. okay. im fine now..." wonpil wipes a tear.

"wah hyung, you're really cute. you stormed off and came here thinking 'wah everyone hates me' all to yourself? is that what you've been thinking about all this time? aigoo... hahaha this hyung really..."

"and you find that hilarious because..?"

"ah sorry. hahaha, it's just that. well, you were acting all tough back there but now you're being all mopey and depressed."

jae rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed by wonpil's teasing. "go away if you're just here to annoy me."

wonpil soon realised that jae's being serious and speaks calmly, "hyung, i know you're a nice person. and that you don't really mean any of those words you said."

"and how'd you know that," jae glances at wonpil, as if he really needed to know the answer to that statement.

"you being tolerant of me speaks volumes i guess," wonpil shrugs. wonpil could honestly list numerous reasons to why jae is one of the kindest person he has ever met, but he'll save that for another time.

"you may be right at that," jae snickers.

"but tell me truthfully hyung, why are you being extra mean to brian hyung? did something else happened?" wonpil stares directly into jae's eyes.

"ha... i guess? some... things did happen. it's dumb," jae sighed.

wonpil was not surprised at the confession and waited for jae to elaborate.

"maybe cause we're roommates, so we'd quarrel over the smallest things. i guess it started from there. but the tipping point was of course when they decided to have a bass player and it had to be either one of us. that night, brian and i did try to discuss about it amongst ourselves in our room, but of course neither of us wanted to give in. i can't remember how things turned bad so quickly but i was pretty hurt when brian insulted my korean skills. i know, it's nothing big, but i'm really insecure about it. i did felt bad when the manager eventually decided the position for him, but those words still hurt. i guess i took out my anger on him ever since then."

wonpil sighed in relief. he was glad that jae finally got it out of his system. and that the underlying problem wasn't as big as he thought it was. wonpil then placed a hand on jae's thigh in reassurance.

"hyung, i'm telling you this because i have known brian hyung longer than you do so i'm pretty sure i'm right. but i bet brian hyung doesn't even remember he said those words to you. probably 80% of the time, he doesn't even mean the things he say when he's consumed with anger. and i can prove it to you because he's argued with literally every single one of us before."

jae glanced at wonpil's sincere expression and chuckles, "80%?"

"i like that number," wonpil shrugs, followed by a small laughter. "but seriously, if you give in first and apologise, brian hyung will definitely cry. and i would also really appreciate it as i'd like to go back home and sleep so please, no more distractions!" wonpil cutely frowns and crosses his arms.

jae laughs at wonpil's failed attempt of trying to appear intimidating.

"alright fine. sleep sounds good to me too," jae stood up and stretched his arms. "let's go back."

wonpil followed suit, and beamed proudly towards his hyung. proud of jae for speaking his thoughts and also proud of himself for somewhat being of help for jae. while the two made their way back to their practice room side by side, wonpil suddenly chuckles to himself.

"what now wonpil..." jae sighed, extremely done with wonpil's questionable and random actions.

"ah... i just suddenly remembered how you and brian hyung were practically married from the moment you guys first met. and now y'all acting like a divorced couple. my hyungs are so cute~" wonpil stifles a laughter while shaking his head in disbelief.

"says the one who was practically a stone when we first met," jae smirks, knowing that he hit the bullet.

"yaa!! fine, i'm sorry hyung. okay, let's not bring up the past anymore!" wonpil covers his face with his hands in shame. that damned first meeting, he wish he could forget it all.

"back then, you were definitely the most awkward friend and also the hardest to deal with. well you're still hard to deal with, that never changed," jae continued with his teasing, clearly enjoying seeing wonpil cringed in embarrassment. 

"wahh... you're so mean hyung. that was then!" wonpil pouts. he then comes around and stops jae in his tracks, looking straight at his taller hyung. "so what kind of friend am i to you now?" wonpil eyes shined in anticipation, like a puppy wishing for a bone.

"an annoying friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspiration:  
> "when i'm having a hard time, he would come and annoy me. but that annoyance, strangely, do give me strength in the end." - jae of day6 
> 
> they're too cuteeee. can you tell i'm whipped for this two? ;-;


	3. a jaepil kinda morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonpil has a peculiar habit of staring at jae, and jae is strangely okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place during their pre-debut days

wonpil has been chilling very comfortably on their black cushion sofa for the past hour, wearing his cosy yellow sweater and grey sweatpants, while munching on his favourite biscuits. he was literally just zoning out, and has been staring into space the entire time. wonpil then notices junhyeok emerging from his room, all dressed up and ready to head out.

"it must be 10am," wonpil thought.

junhyeok routinely leaves at this timing every sunday to either meet his family or catch up with his friends. the rest of the members couldn't commit to that life since they all lived far away from seoul.

"bye hyung~" wonpil waves from his position, still not planning to move a single inch, and watches junhyeok waving in return and leaves.

he immediately went back to his zen mode, comforted by the peace that surrounds him. the other members are unsurprisingly still asleep since they'd usually sleep in till the late afternoon. the only other person who'd be awake at this timing was none other than jae. and speak (or think) of the devil, jae came out of his room looking disheveled in his sleeveless, oversized tee and shorts, with his bed hair all ruffled up.

"jae's definitely gonna grab his 1.5L bottle," wonpil guesses as he knew his members' habits by heart after living with them for so long. he watches jae slowly dragging his feet towards the kitchen and proceeds to open the refrigerator door, grabbing his personal large-sized water bottle for a drink. "bingo," wonpil smiles to himself.

"pil-ah, you want some toast?" jae offers as he took out some white bread from its packaging, snapping wonpil back to reality.

"no thanks hyung~" wonpil replies cutely, shaking the biscuit in his hand to show that he had his fill.

* * *

now wonpil has a chill buddy seated next to him who was enjoying his toast, with the tv finally turned on. wonpil was done with his morning snack but he couldn't go back to his zen mode, distracted by the sounds coming from the tv. it was playing entertainment weekly, a program reporting celebrity news and gossip, which doesn't pique wonpil's interest in the slightest. he instead finds his next interest and stares at jae who was munching happily on his toast, yet jae's eyes were glued on the screen.

staring was clearly one of wonpil's habits. wonpil doesn't judge others when he's looking, but he's simply loves observing; be it humans, sceneries, or just all of his surroundings. however, he has been previously told off by his peers and friends because they felt uncomfortable with him. even younghyun who doted on him confessed that his staring was pretty burdensome, which made wonpil even more cautious of his actions. but ever since wonpil met his new target, he was satisfied with being able to observe just him alone. and yes, that person was jae. jae always gave him the most interesting reactions, which makes wonpil want to do it even more. just like this exact moment.

wonpil scoots closer to jae, thighs touching one another, and intensely observes jae's profile as if it was the most fascinating thing he's ever seen. jae doesn't react though, and continues finishing his toast. and wonpil found that extremely amusing. one would immediately ask him to stop or even push him away, but jae uniquely never retaliates. to which wonpil realises that jae is a pretty strange human being too.

oh jae knows alright, that wonpil had been staring since the moment he left his room. truth to be told, he knew since they first met. wonpil's gazes were intense, so of course he would notice. but after getting to know him, jae basically accepted the fact that wonpil's a little weird.

wonpil had been staring for a half a minute now. eventually, jae sighs in defeat. he brushes off the crumbs from his hands and turns to wonpil, looking directly into his slightly crossed eyes, unamused. wonpil grins, finally able to get some attention from his hyung but still said nothing. the two were suddenly in a staring contest; no words spoken for a few seconds which felt like minutes. until wonpil starts laughing out loud, breaking the eye contact first.

jae tries to hide his smile having won the battle, and averted his eyes shyly from the very intimate moment they just shared. he knows that they were acting pretty dumb, but jae's accustomed to this by now. wonpil's basically a puppy begging for attention. he did try to ignore wonpil's gazes at first, but wonpil never looks away. the longest he ever remembered being stared at was for 5 freaking minutes straight during a movie night, back when jae was relatively pretty new to the band, and he had to pretend to turn in early that night to hide from wonpil. so his other solution was to give him the attention by staring back, which kind of works at making wonpil stop, but it also resulted in him doing it more frequently. so now jae basically gives up, and always caved in to the satisfaction of the younger one.

wonpil was still giggling nonstop, certainly enjoying the moment, and had his hands all over jae. jae also notes that wonpil gets clingier by the day, which he wasn't used to since affection between men wasn't as prominent in america as compared to korea. "it's probably just the culture difference," jae thought and allows wonpil to cling on to him.

"what on earth are you guys doing?"

startled, jae and wonpil turned their heads towards the voice to see sungjin standing in the hallway, throwing them a judgmental look.

"oh? you're awake pretty early sungjin hyung," wonpil asks, unconcerned by sungjin's remark. while jae clears his throat, embarrassed to have been caught playing along with wonpil's dumb games.

"and i'm immediately going back to bed. goodnight weirdos." sungjin retreated back to his room, leaving the two alone by themselves again.

"why am i being labelled as a weirdo too?" jae turns to wonpil in disagreement, totally taking offence in sungjin's comment.

"you didn't know hyung? you're pretty weird." 

"..."

and the two once again stared at each other in silence.

[ watch my video guys (〃ω〃) https://youtu.be/2tnQkKx59RA ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jae's pretty much done with wonpil.


	4. You're My Favourite (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil is more than glad to list the many reasons to why Jae is his favourite member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // represents a timeline switch between the past and present.

"Who is your favourite member of Day6?" the interviewer prompted.

It caught the attention of the other members whom were hanging around behind the camera, curious to hear his answer.

"If i had to pick one, it's definitely Jae hyung," Wonpil confidently answered.

Both Youngk and Dowoon were surprised at the unexpected answer. Youngk for sure thought Dowoon would be his pick, seeing how the two were always clinging to each other. And Dowoon was slightly disappointed for not being chosen, just slightly. Sungjin whose getting attended by a stylist didn't really cared, since they were all good friends and that's all that matters. And then there's the man himself, resting on a chair, just quietly watching the interview.

"Ahh, so you chose Jae as your favourite Day6 member. Care to elaborate?"

Wonpil's eyes met Jae’s, who was still closely observing him, and smiles. Wonpil is more than glad to list the many reasons to why he thinks so.

"Firstly, Jae hyung and I have very similar tastes in humour. It's always fun when we're together. Of course, everyone in the group plays along well, but there is never a dull moment when i'm with Jae hyung."

//

"Hey! Hey Jae! Heyyyy~ Jae Hyunggggg~~~" Wonpil whined.

Jae was using Wonpil's PC to play games as usual, and Wonpil who was sitting and watching from his bed just kept calling out to Jae. To which Jae ignores of course. He was simply too focused on the game.

Sungjin who had just entered the room to grab his wallet (since Wonpil and him were roommates) witnessed the scene, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Ya Kim Wonpil, don't you have anything else better to do than to pester Jae?"

"Huh? But this is my room though. And that's my PC!" Wonpil pouts. "You like having me around don't you Jae hyung? Right? Heyyyy~~"

No response. Just the clicking noises from the mouse and violent button smashing.

Sungjin just sighed. He had nothing else to say to him and left the room. He wonders why Wonpil always hung around Jae, being a bother, when Jae doesn't even reciprocates. Maybe Wonpil had a weird fetish of being invincible, he thinks.

//

"Jae is the nicest person I've ever known too. When i see him try his best to not burden others, it also motivates me to do same."

//

"Kim Wonpil! Kimmm Wonnnnpillll!!!"

Jae's loud screaming could be heard all throughout the dorm. Wonpil was busy washing the dishes in the kitchen when Jae just kept on calling for him from his room. Youngk who was eating in the living room looked over at Wonpil, curious to why Jae needed him this late at night.

"Ahh! Wait a moment hyung! I'm almost done!" Wonpil yells back in annoyance.

"I said now Kim Wonpil!" Jae shouts in a distance.

"Aishh..." Wonpil hurriedly dries his hands on a towel rag and scurries over to Jae's room.

Youngk felt bad for Wonpil, but honestly he is more relieved over the fact that he wasn't the one who Jae constantly harasses when he needs a favour. Maybe because Wonpil's just too nice to say no, and is indeed a pushover.

"You have my condolences Wonpil," Youngk thinks to himself as he takes another bite of his pasta.

//

"He is also very thoughtful and always thinks of others first before himself, which sometimes makes my heart ache a little. At those moments I'd think, wahh, he's indeed our eldest hyung."

//

Jae had lost in rock-paper-scissors which means that he needs to treat the whole band for their late-night snacks. The real punishment wasn't the money though; it was the fact that no one wanted to leave the dorm at midnight and walk over to the convenience store because it was a pain in the ass.

"Ahh.. fine," Jae reluctantly gets up and grabs his wallet while the other members cheered at his loss.

"Ramen for me hyung!" Youngk starts.

"Me too," Sungjin chimed in.

"I want sweet potatoes hyung," Dowoon added.

"Oh hyung, I want-" Wonpil couldn't finish his sentence.

"No. You. Follow." Jae interrupted, his expression deadpanned.

"What? But I wonnn... Why do I need to go???" Wonpil protests while the other members laughed at the comedic duo.

"Because I said so," Jae replied.

"Ah... How about I go with you instead?" Dowoon volunteered.

"No, Dowoon-ah, you stay. Ya Kim Wonpil, get your ass over here right now," Jae sternly ordered.

And with that, Wonpil immediately zipped his lips and quickly got up on his feet.

Dowoon didn't know how to help Wonpil, but he admits that the two bickering like Tom and Jerry was a hilarious sight to see. Wasn't it usually the maknae's role to help in this kind of situations though? Dowoon figures that Jae probably doted on him a lot, hence Wonpil became his scapegoat instead.

//

“Okay! That’s a wrap! Good job Wonpil.“

Wonpil thanked the staff and walked beyond the cameras while Dowoon who was next in line took over.

"What?? Kind?? Thoughtful??? Am i hearing things right?" Youngk approached, pretending to act disgusted over what he just heard.

"Yea, you shouldn't lie in interviews Wonpil," Sungjin joined in without sparring a glance while typing on his mobile phone.

"Ya... I'm right here you know," Jae glares at them in disbelief.

Wonpil giggles, aware that they were all just joking. But Wonpil truly meant every single word he said, though he's pretty sad that his members might not believe him. He just hoped his words had reached Jae because he knows the many hidden sides of Jae that goes unnoticed. And that Wonpil loves him for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all aren't too confused between the switching. ;; do let me know if it's too confusing!  
> there is a part 2 to this that explains all the flashbacks so not to worry! 
> 
> and in case y'all didn't know, the stories in this series are all standalone unless mentioned otherwise.  
> thanks for reading~ ^^


	5. You're My Favourite (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil's perspective of the flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the previous chapter.
> 
> // represents a switch in the timeline

"Firstly, Jae hyung and I have very similar tastes in humour. It's always fun when we're together. Of course, everyone in the group plays along well, but there is never a dull moment when i'm with Jae hyung."

//

It has become a habit for Jae to use Wonpil’s PC for gaming instead of his own since “it has better specs” as Jae explained. Which is the reason to why Jae frequents Wonpil’s room; or is it?

"Ya Kim Wonpil, don't you have anything else better to do than to pester Jae?" Sungjin nagged as he grabbed his wallet, ready to head out.

Wonpil frowns at being accused as so. "Huh? But this is my room though. And that's my PC! You like having me around too don't you Jae hyung? Right? Heyyyy~~" Wonpil whined.

Sungjin sighed and left the room leaving Wonpil slightly hurt.

“That was mean hyung. You could’ve at least said something,” Wonpil pouts.

Jae hears it all, pretending to ignore him as he tries to hold his laughter. After a few minutes, Jae was finally aware of the silence behind him, so he pauses his game and spins around in his chair. And his hunch was right; that Wonpil wasn't behind him anymore.

"Kim Wonpil! Pillie-ah!" Jae calls out towards the door.

"What? I'm here," Jae jumps hearing Wonpil's voice coming from the bed. He quickly turns his body and was surprised to see Wonpil's head peaking out from behind the bed. Crouching on the floor.

"The hell you doing?" Jae raises an eyebrow.

"I'm searching for my phone. Dropped it earlier," Wonpil replies while laughing. "Ah! Found it!" Wonpil lifted his arm, phone in his hand, and proudly grins at Jae.

"Okay good. Now get over here and sit next to me. I need my motivational support to get through this game!" Jae complains.

Wonpil laughs at how ridiculous Jae sounded, but he finds it really adorable at the same time - that this hyung is this clingy but he doesn't want to admit it.

"Yea yea, coming hyung~ Aigoo, I can't even leave you alone for a minute." Wonpil grabs a stool and sat next to Jae as asked.

"Wait, how about you take over?" Jae suggests.

"Ahh, I can't! You know I'm bad at shooting games! And this is a difficult level! I can't play this!!"

Jae cracks at how much Wonpil hated playing FPS games, which is exactly why he chose to play it in his room in the first place.

"It'll be fineee. Just try it, I'll help guide you."

After much convincing, Wonpil finally gave in and took over, and to no one's surprise, Wonpil really sucked at the game and couldn't last a minute without dying. However, they both were still having lots of fun as the room was filled with waves of their laughter for the entire afternoon.

//

"Jae is the nicest person I've ever known too. When i see him try his best to not burden others, it also motivates me to do same."

//

"I said now Kim Wonpil!" Jae shouts in a distance.

Wonpil came in running into Jae's room, annoyed by his impatience. "What is it that you needed me so urgently for?" Wonpil huffs, needing a breather from sprinting across the hallway.

"Check this for me." Jae who was sitting by his desk handed him a piece of paper with what looked like scribbles, oh no, Korean writing.

Wonpil looks over confused and takes the paper to scan over its contents. It was a script. Wonpil struggles to read through it as there were too many spelling and grammatical mistakes, plus his Korean handwriting was atrocious - it wasn't even eligible to be read.

"What's this for?" he questions, curious to the sudden request.

"It's for our radio show tomorrow but I'm pretty nervous so I thought of writing down what I had to say first."

"Ahh~ But you've done well for the previous radio shows so far, why so sudden?" Wonpil asks in a matter of fact.

"I'm always stuck when they ask me questions on the go cause I can't think of a response immediately, and I'd waste a lot of time just thinking spaced out" Jae mumbles, embarrassed over his reasoning. "So just help me check if what I'm writing makes sense so that I won't humiliate all of us tomorrow!" Jae whines.

Wonpil blinks. He never expected Jae to have felt that way since he always coolly plays it off when he makes a mistake. It was heartwarming to see Jae trying so hard to not burden the group cause of his lack of Korean skills, but it was never a burden of course. Still, Wonpil gladly took a seat next Jae and goes over his script together.

//

"He is also very thoughtful and always thinks of others first before himself, which sometimes makes my heart ache a little. At those moments I'd think, wahh, he's indeed our eldest hyung."

//

"No, Dowoon-ah, you stay. Ya Kim Wonpil, get your ass over here right now," Jae sternly ordered.

Being the younger one, Wonpil couldn't say no to him and immediately got up on his feet.

"Don't forget our orders! Ramen and sweet potatoes. Maybe some snacks too," Sungjin reminded while the two were putting on their shoes to head out.

"Get us some drinks too! Thanks bro!" YoungK shamelessly added in.

"Yo wth guys, stop adding to the list! I'm fucking broke. And Im'ma pretend I didn't hear that," Jae complains as the door closes behind him.

* * *

"Okay I've got the ramen for Brian hyung and Sungjin hyung, and this kimbap is mine," Wonpil informs as he finds Jae browsing through the snack aisle of the store.

"Uhh, alright. Lemme just grab some of these," Jae replies as he threw the snacks into his basket.

"You're getting just that? You should eat something more filling hyung," Wonpil nags.

"Nah, these are for Sungjin. He likes these chips a lot. Oh, should I get some odaeng (fishcake) too? Will sweet potatoes be enough for Dowoon?" Jae asks as he headed towards the street food section.

"Uhh, sure I guess?" Wonpil hesitantly replies. "Didn't he said he was broke, this tsundere," Wonpil laughs as he thinks to himself.

"Oh right, can you get 1 more packet of ramen? Thanks."

"Sure~ You're having ramen too hyung?"

"Oh no, 2 of those are for Brian."

Wonpil was slightly taken aback. He didn't even register the fact Brian needed more than 1 pack of ramen for himself. He also didn't expect Jae to buy more than what was requested by the members. Wonpil then smiles, touched by Jae's thoughtfulness.

"Ah~~ Okayyy~ Hahaha, as expected, our hyung is so kind~" Wonpil gleefully praises.

"Ugh. Shut up. You'll be the one carrying all of these back," Jae slightly blushes and shrugs him off. 

"Hahaha Yea yea~" Wonpil laughs at his hyung who was acting all shy. It was endearing to see Jae being so considerate for the others when he was literally complaining about treating them awhile ago. That night, Wonpil ended up carrying two full bags of foods and drinks back to their dorm.

// Present Timeline

They were now on their way back to the dormitory after having completed their schedules for the day. Most of them had already fallen asleep, excluding Wonpil and Jae, who were seated side by side in the backseat of their car-which has become their usual spots. Wonpil was gazing out the window, enjoying the view of the nightlife and streetlights until his phone chimed, indicating a message notification. He checked and noticed that the sender was Jae. Puzzled, he turned to his left to see Jae acting nonchalantly and staring out the window. Wonpil assumes that Jae was probably bored and just wanted to fool around, to which he opens to read the text.

“You’re my favourite too.”

Wonpil giggles at the cute message, followed by Jae chuckling after hearing his reaction. Wonpil then scoots closer towards Jae and leans his head on the taller one's shoulder.

“I know you like me the most too hyung,” Wonpil teases as he rests his eyes. 

Jae doesn’t respond. Instead, he feels him shifting his body lower, allowing Wonpil to lay more comfortably on his shoulder.

And Wonpil couldn't help but to love him even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the love romantic or platonic? What do you think? :x
> 
> and i'm sorry if it doesn't make sense. i tried. ;-; still thanks for reading~


	6. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has been egging Jae the whole night but he just couldn't seem to pinpoint the feeling.

The pretty streetlights that flashes by the glass windows, the bustling of the crowd, the creaking noises of the train, and even the slightly mouldy smell of the old cushion seats - the familiarity of it all hits Jae with a wave of comfort. Jae stares at the sight in front of him for god knows how long, taking it all in, as the train carriage rumbles in movement around him.

"Hyung." a familiar voice called out. "Thanks for showing me around."

**Bu-bump.**

"Hyung?"

"Uhh, what?" Jae's thoughts were interrupted and finally responds to the man who was waving a hand in front of his face.

"I saiddd. Thanks. For. Showing. Me. Around," Wonpil repeated, his expression slightly frowned. "You're spacing out again."

"Oh, sorry. And no problem," Jae replies with a small smile.

From what started as an impromptu night out, has now become their post-concert routine where Jae and Wonpil would frequently go sightseeing together and take fun selfies to post on Instagram as a treat for the fans. It eventually became a habit for them as they continued hanging out by themselves.

But for some reason, tonight felt different for Jae. Was it because he was finally back in his homeland? He really did anticipated on revisiting some of his favourite places to check if they remain unchanged, which to his disappointment, most of them had been redeveloped. But there was something else that's been egging Jae the whole night that he just couldn't seem to pinpoint.

"It was fun seeing you all excited today," Wonpil cuts off his thoughts once again.

"Oh? Was I acting too over-the-top?" Jae genuinely asks.

"You were really like a kid when you were bringing me to places you knew. And then you kept telling me funny stories from your past memories that happened in each location. Hahaha, it was still really fun to hear them," Wonpil laughs, his cute wrinkles appearing under his eyes.

**Bu-bump.**

Jae didn't even notice he acted as such. Was he really that excited earlier? It was probably that then; the feeling that’s been bothering Jae the whole day. 

"Hyung? You seem really out of it now, you must be really tired," Wonpil voices out, his eyes still glistening brightly under the dimly lit train. Wow.

**Bu-bump. Bu-bump.**

Jae takes a step closer to Wonpil and stares directly into his eyes in awe.

"No. It's not tiring at all," Jae spoke really softly - but audible enough to be heard.

"Then what is it hyung? Is it because you'll miss this place when we return to Seoul?" Wonpil looks up concerned for Jae.

**Bu-bump bu-bump bu-bump.**

Jae finally realises. 

"Yea... Yea, I'll miss this place. I'll miss the view. And I'll really miss this moment too."

_Oh, how he wishes Chronos is dead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jae is falling in love and he just wants time to stop :(  
> a really short one this time but i've been listening to eaJ on repeat and i'm just emotional rn ;;
> 
> thanks for reading~


End file.
